Nozomi Hoshizora
|idol-brand = Cutie Witch|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Orange Melody Coord|idol-aura = Cyan and yellow shooting stars around her and jack-o-lanterns at her feet.|katakana = 星空 望}}'Nozomi Hoshizora '(星空 望'') is a first year middle school student attending Polaris Academy, and a main character in Aikatsu: Dream!. She is a pop type idol who uses the brand Cutie Witch. Bio Nozomi grew up with her parents running a local sweets shop, where she'd help her parents with customer service by being the "mascot" of the store; A cute witch character who would gain her ability to cast spells by making sweets. As she grew older, many of the customers suggested that she take her charming abilities to the next level and become an idol. She was thrilled with the idea, her parents agreeing, and she began studying at Polaris Academy soon after. Soon, she became amazed at the other idols studying at the academy, and with Madeline getting her involved in the Dream Project, she felt like she actually had a goal to strive towards. She began doing more research on her idol activities, and began her own brand, Cutie Witch, to help her further her witch character. Appearance Nozomi has curly bright orange hair which she keeps in two pigtails, using yellow and cyan star-shaped scrunchies. When loose, it goes down to her waist. She has light blue eyes. Personality Nozomi is very extroverted and loves to have new experiences. However, she is also quite adamant when it comes to superstitions, so this can sometimes make her personality tricky to understand. When you get to know her, though, her personality becomes easier to recognize. Plot Lucky★Brand Nozomi debuts in Episode 10, when she is seen representing her newly-founded brand, Cutie Witch, in the New Designer Showcase, when the idols are seen walking through the Designer wing of the middle school building on a mini field trip. Nozomi shows Chou and Momo her brand, and they all soon bond over the interesting designs and fun colors. After a while, they go and watch Nozomi's brand debut at the fashion show, and they become friends, with Madeline watching from a far and talking about wanting to watch Nozomi's activities from then on out as well. Relationships * 'Momo Amachi: 'One of Nozomi's schoolmates, they bond over Nozomi's new brand. They also have a small pretend "friendly rivalry" with each other, which started over being the image girls of two competing sweet shops. * 'Chou Fujita: 'A driving force in Chou becoming more confident, as according to Chou herself, her goal became even clearer when she saw Nozomi smile and talk with Momo. * 'Madeline Sycamore: 'Nozomi's upperclassman, Madeline's princess personality serves as an example for Nozomi and her witch character. Like many other girls in her grade, she is a fan of Madeline. Etymology '''Hoshizora '(星空) means starred sky. 'Nozomi '(望) means wish or hope. All together, her name means "wishing starry sky", relating to her witch character. Trivia * Her sign is Scorpio * Her favorite food is black eyed peas. * Her least favorite food is black licorice. * Special skill: Sweets making * Blood type: O Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:Top Designers Category:Designers